From the Shadows
by kissjara
Summary: After the accident, Sasuke moved on yet he stills carries the burgen in his heart. He is now in Junior High. But... The Naruto Uzumaki he thought that was dead is still alive. How will Sasuke react to it? NARUSASU. *Prologue: /s/8483192/1/From-the-Shadows-Chapter-00-Our-Past
1. Prologue

It's been nine years since that faithful encounter. I was only seven years old and he was already nine...

~"Stop it! Stop hurting me!"~ The kids from the town used to bully me...~"HAHAHA! What are you gonna do about it, huh?"~

I remember them throwing sticks and stones at me... I kept on shouting...

~"Please! Stop it! I can't take it anymore! Just please, stop!"~

No matter how hard I pleaded... They still wouldn't listen to me... They ignored me.. They kept on going and blabbering useless crap.

~"You're a Loser Sasuke!"~

even though their words were true, I couldn't help myself. I fought back.

~"I AM NOT A LOSER!"~

When I spoke those words, the kid that seemed to be the pack leader pushed me to the ground. Scrapping both my elbows and causing it to bleed. ~"What are you gonna do about it?! Huh, kid?! You're nothing but a useless cunt! that;s what you are."~

I was no longer able to fight back, it seemed as every little move I make to defend myself was useless. i ended up curling myself into a ball on the ground... Then, one of them shouted...

~"Where's your brother now? Oh yeah, that's right! He killed your family and left the village! NOBODY'S HERE TO PROTECT YOU NOW!"~

That statement... That particular statement... Was the one that struck me the most... I remember my eyes tearing up.. My eyesight was changing into a blur. I felt my tears ready to flow out... The kids we're singing. Happily circling around me.. Repeating a chant over and over again...

~"Loser, loser, loser you're a sore dumb loser!"~

I could no longer contain the emotion boiling inside of me... Fear... Pain... Sadness... Hopelessness... All of these feelings that were cooped up deep within my soul and heart was ready to erupt just like a huge volcano.. I was sure of it... I... I just... I just can't... But... When I was just about to break down I heard a voice from a far...

~"Hey! What are you guys doing there?"~

The bullies started to panic...

~"Oh crap. Lets go... Bye loser."~

Before leaving, one kid threw one last stone at me... The children immediately vanished out of sight... I saw a silhouette of a boy moving in closer towards my direction... The boy Stopped in front of me... He stooped down to my level and I felt his hand on my back. Patting me ever so gently.

~"Are you okay?"~

He asked me with his Voice more angelic than those of an angel. I raised my head to see who it was.I came upon a boy with the most beautiful facet... Sky Blue eyes that seemed to twinkle; Sun kissed skin; Gorgeous blonde hair; and A warm smile that instantly healed the wounds that have been ingraved deep within my heart. A smile that made me forget all my worries and fears that have bothered me since day one. I can't sum up the feeling I felt that day into words. He carefully grabbed my arm, pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from my elbows... ~"Don't worry.."~ He said... ~"Everything is okay now..."

Those words alone made me feel better... But he showed me that smile again... That Smile.. Yeah.. THAT SMILE... I was still in shock.. I remembered myself gazing at the lad... Thinking to myself

"Is he an angel?"... "Will he be the one that's going to save and protect me from this cruel cruel faith?"

I Hoped and I prayed that he is indeed the one... The one who'll be able to help me create a new start.. A new beginning... Far from the one I have experienced in my early years... I was wrong.. All of it was a bunch of lies! *sigh* There's no point in dwelling in the past...

"For one to be able to survive, one must be willing to move forward and never stop evolving..." These are the words I live by...

*END.

That's basically it :-) a prologue of my Story.  
Thank you for reading. I appreciate it.


	2. Regrets

Ne~! Chapter one! Enjoy :-)

The day breaks. It was only 6 o'clock yet the streets were already busy. A handsome boy all dressed up in a school uniform was waiting at the bus stop. A white polo shirt that was under a sleek black jacket; A red necktie that was neatly knotted just below his neck; and His hands were kept inside the pocket of his black pants the entire time while carrying his school bag fastened on his shoulder. His name was Sasuke Uchiha... Although he was new in the town, school girls of the same junior high was already interested in him... Girls that were also waiting at the bus stop was catching quick glances of the boy. Every time they would sneak peaks, they would instantly blush out of no where. Well? Who wouldn't? His skin was a white as Ivory, his hair was black but when the sunlight hits it, it gives off a blue-ish highlight, his eyes were raven colored and his eyes were cold and seemed like they had no fear which gave him a Cool yet Scary demeanor which the girls seemed fond of. A few minutes later, The bus was already heading towards the waiting zone's direction. It stopped in front them and opened its doors. As Sasuke entered the bus, many people were already staring at him because of his amazing outer appearance but Sasuke couldn't careless about what other people think of him. He walked through the bus isle keeping that cold look in his face so people who avoid making eye contact with him. Even with the aura that he has released, people inside the bus would stare anyway. He got and sat down at the end of the bus where only a few people was near him. He looked at the window and reminisced on the tragic accident that happened in his old village, the same accident that made him leave...

People shouting everywhere...

"Oh lord! Please help us!" ...

"My children! Where are my children?!" ...

"NOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP US!" ...  
" Stop the Fire!" ...

The entire village, engulfed in a huge Fire. The skies were burning red and smoke was cloaking the streets which made it hard to see. The people were in a panic. Some villagers were trying to salvage their valuables, some where gathering bucket loads of water to put out the fire and some were trying to find their missing family members... The screams and cries of the children stood out... They were calling out to their mommies and daddies with the top of their lungs.

"Mommy! Where's my mommy?!" ... "I can't find my mommy!" ... "Waaaaaahhhh! Where's my dad?!"

It was unbearable... But not as unbearable as the sight of seeing people dying before your eyes... They were getting crush by the burning foundation of their own home. Many people suffocated due to the lack of oxygen cause by the thick smoke covering blanketing the village. And some was just literally on fire... I was safe... I survived... It was all because of Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki. The same person that saved me when I was bullied... After that incident, since I had no one, he was the one that took care of me. He took me in. He looked after me, fed me, clothed me and everything else. At that moment, he became my entire life. He was the only one I saw and I adored him... He's an angel. He's MY angel... or he was... I was scared during the fire... I hid inside the house, in a closet. I was crying... Calling out to him.. The doors of the closet opened and It was Naruto. "Sasuke! There you are! Thank God I found you!" he exclaimed and embraced me in his arms. "You got me so worried! Now let's get out of here!" he held my hand and we went out of the burning house.. As we were near the door, the ceiling caved in. "SASUKE! WATCH OUT!" Naruto shouted and them he pushed me out-of-the-way. *CRASH* The ceiling fell on him... I was speechless. I watched Him in pain before my eyes. "N-Naru-Na-Naru-t-to!" I cried out and pulled his arm "We have to get out of here! Naruto!"... He smiled.. I can see the blood dripping from a wound on his forehead.. cascading down to his chin.. He touched my face and said "Sasuke... Listen to me, no matter what! I mean no matter what, You need to get out of here!" ... "But.. Naruto?..." ... "NO! SASUKE! Listen to me! You need to get out! I don't care what happens to me! As long as you're safe..." ... "Naruto..." The tears started flowing from my eyes... "Sasuke.. No matter what, I will always love you.. Now go.." ... There was nothing more I can do.. And so I left him there to die. I was useless. I couldn't even protect him... He provided me with every and I gave him nothing.. All I did was take and take... Yet he still loved me with all his heart... I was useless! I'm still useless.. I wish there was something I could do back then.. If i was only able to save him.. We would have been together again.. Again, I lost everything... Everything near and dear to me, vanished before my eyes. From that day on, I promised myself that I will not cry anymore, that I will not stay strong and never give up... But... There is still huge hole in my heart that can never be filled again...

The bus turned to a halt. It has reached its destination... Sasuke and the other student stepped out of the bus... "Tokyo's National Junior High" was plaster in front of the school gate.. Sasuke entered the campus and already people were staring at him... He was already used to it. He headed to the Principal's Office to follow the other paper work that would official make him an official student of their school. *Knock Knock* "Principal Nakazawa, May I come in?" ... "Ah yes. Come in Naruto.." ... Sasuke's eyes widened... He thought to Himself "Wait.. Naruto?! But.. that's..." The door opened and it was Naruto Uzumaki.

* End


	3. Realization

The door opened and it was Naruto Uzumaki...

"Naru-Naru-Naruto? Is that really you? But I thought you were..." ... Sasuke couldn't believe what he is seeing... Naruto gave him a confused look and said "Uhh. Excuse me, Do I know you?" ... "W-what?" Sasuke's heart stopped for a moment "Huh? Naruto... You don't remember me?" he asked. Naruto replied "No, I'm sorry. But Have we met before? Cause I don't really recall seeing your face...". It was the end of the line for sasuke. His pupil dilated and he starter to sweat and pant heavily... He bowed his head and Clenched his fist "Naruto. I don't like this. Stop joking around." He said in an irritated voice. "But I'm not joking! Seriously." Naruto Replied with tenseness in his voice. "That's it. I'm through with this Bull shit. Come here!" Sasuke charged at Naruto and pulled him by the collar. "ASSHOLE! How can you forget about me?!". Naruto was frightened and pushed Sasuke away from him. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH ME. I DONT FUCKING KNOW YOU!" The Principal interrupted them "BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE!" Sasuke could bare the pain. He fell to the ground and just burst into tears... "Why? Why Is this happening to me?! I finally got the chance to see you again after so long... And all you do is forget about me?! When I lost you, the pain was so strong. I couldn't pull myself together! I had no other reason to live! I just can't bare the thought of you gone... And now you're standing in front of me... Alive and healthy. When I saw you walk through that door... I was so happy and relieved... I was relieved because I thought you were dead... To just forget about all the things we have been through... All those time we spent together... Am I really that useless?! Huh?! Am I?! I'm sorry... I wasn't able to protect you... I left you there... Alone. To die.. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Naruto..."

Sasuke's crying got even worse... Naruto was Strongly affected by Sasuke's words. He wasn't even sure why he was. He doesn't even though the guys or so he thinks that he doesn't... But he felt that something deep inside his heart had opened after hearing the boy's speech. All he felt in his heart was sympathy for the crying boy. The stepped closer and knelt and patted the sobbing boy on the back... "Heyyy. Look. I didn't want it to go this far... I'm really sorry if you feel this way towards me. But I'm serious about the "not knowing you" part. Because if I did, I would easily recall all those things you said. As of now. I can't remember a thing. I'm sorry." Sasuke wiped his tears and looked up and saw a big smile on Naruto's face. The same smile he saw nine years ago. Naruto petted Sasuke on the head messing up his hair and stated "Don't worry... Everything will be okay..". Sasuke's doubts and fears flew away... Just like the first time he met Naruto. He was relieved. It didn't matter to him anymore, whether or not Naruto actually knew him. All that matters is being able to be with him again. After all the things he has been through. The sight of Naruto's image felt like heaven to Sasuke... The darkness in his heart disappeared and was dominated by the ray of light that shined down from Naruto himself. Sasuke was willing to become a new man. To start a new life with Naruto. No matter how long the journey will be, no matter how hard the obstacles may become he will keep on moving forward. He will help Naruto remember all the memories they had together and create new ones as well. Sasuke stood up at last, wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and hugged Naruto "Thankyou, Naruto...". "Eh?" Naruto questioned Sasuke. "Thankyou for what, exactly?" ... "Everything. Thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. I promise you, I will do everything in my power and ability to bring back all your memories" ... Naruto saw the carefree smile on Sasuke's face. The sincere smile incorporated with the uplifting aura Sasuke was giving off. He couldn't help but smile as well. It seemed like Sasuke already touched his heart. "O-okay. Whatever you say..."

The Principal interrupted them again "Okay. Let us stop this nonsense and carry on with the more important matters. Such as your paperwork, Mr. Uchiha., if you don't mind." Sasuke blushed and replied "O-of course, sir." ... "Then I'll be waiting outside, Principal N." Naruto suggested. "Very well, then. I'll call on you when Mr. Uchiha and I have settled all his paperwork." The principal replied. "Yes Sir. Thank you..." Then Naruto stepped out of the room. "Mr. Uchiha. Let me ask you this. What is your relationship with Mr. Uzumaki?" ... "Well Sir. Naruto is kinda like my big brother." ... "How can you stay that?" ... "When I was still a kid, Naruto took me in. He acted as my guardian. But that was before the wild fire." ... "Ahh, the accident..." ... "Sir, do you perhaps know anything about that wild fire?" ... "Yes... I am well informed. You see, my son and my wife also died in that fire. I was looking for them until I saw Naruto lying unconscious underneath big piles of burnt wood. I already knew that my wife and son has already passed on because our house was already burnt to a crisp and only charred wood and remnants of the foundation of our house was left. I lost all hope. But when I saw Naruto. I took him to the hospital and raised him as my own." ... "Do you have any Idea why he had forgotten about me, Sir?" ... "After a few days of being confined in the hospital, the doctors diagnosed him with severe amnesia. At first he could remember his name, we checked his clothes for clues and we saw a drawing of two young boys holding hands and it said "ME AND MY BIG BROTHER NARUTO." Naruto took one look at the drawing and said "My name is Naruto." Even with little information we got a hold of his family name using the police. It was such a huge help in Identifying Naruto." Sasuke's widened and a flash back occurred inside his head.

"Naruto! Naruto! Look what I made!" Sasuke hurried over to Naruto, handed him the drawing of the both of them holding hands together.

"Wow Sasuke! I didn't know you were such a great artist! This is pretty good! Thank you, Sasuke. I'll keep this close to me." Naruto folded the piece of paper and placed it inside of his pocket.

"That was... Before the fire began. I didn't know that the drawing I made help him remember his name..." ... "Yes Mr. Uchiha. It was." Sasuke's tears began to cascade down his face. "I'm Relieved." Sasuke said with a sigh. Throughout the entire conversation, Naruto was listening behind the door. Naruto's heart was beating so fast. The grabbed the door knob but hesitated for a few seconds. He finally got the courage to say something. The twisted the know tinkering the mechanism inside the knob and opened the door. "Naruto means the world to me! I love him!" He saw and heard those words from Sasuke with his own eyes and ears. Saying them Head raised high and proud with a Big Smile on his face. Upon seeing the expression on Sasuke's face, Naruto felt secure. That there was Indeed something between him and Sasuke.

*END


	4. New school year

That there was Indeed something between him and Sasuke.

When Naruto opened the door, the pricipal and sasuke immediately place their attention on him. "Sir, sorry to Interrupt but the opening ceremony/festival is now starting... and every student must be present." ...  
"Yes. Mr. Uzumaki, thank you for reminding me." The principal looked at Sasuke and said "Mr. Uchiha, Go with Mr. Uzumaki... Is that alright?" Sasuke nodded and replied "Yes, Sir." ...  
Then the Principal called on Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki, please go with Mr. Uchiha to the main hall for the ceremony and after that, give him a decent tour around the campus. Understand?" ...  
Naruto nodded and replied "Yes, Sir. I understand. Now, please excuse us"  
Naruto gestures sasuke to come over to his side and Sasuke followed. "Thank you again, Sir. Please excuse us"  
Sasuke and Naruto gave their last bows and left the office.

...

"This will be interesting..." The Principal murmured to himself.. "Let us see where this goes.."

...

In the hallways "Let's start over." Naruto placed his out to sasuke and smiled "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the adopted son of the principal, A 3rd year student and the school president. Please to meet you."  
Sasuke reached out his hand and held Naruto. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" He bowed his head and added "Please take good care of me."  
Naruto smiled and said "Yes."

The two guys were walking along the Corridors. "This school is pretty huge... And so fancy." said Sasuke.

"Just what did you expect from a National Highschool? Hehe. Just kidding." Nauto replied and finished of with a chuckle while Sasuke pouted his lips like a little kid. "Even though this is a huge school, most of the people here are warm and hospitable. You'll make tons of friends in no time." ... "Well, I'm not really the friendly type. So I'm not sure about making "tons" of friends."|  
Naruto slapped the back of Sasuke's head.  
"Baka! What did you do that for?" Sasuke shouted.  
"Stop saying those kinds of this. You'll be able to make new friends. You just have to open your heart. Okay?" ...  
Sasuke blushed "O-okay." ...

"Well here we are."Said Naruto.  
Sasuke saw so many students inside the main hall. Mingling and talking to each other.  
"Now then, go to your class/group and try talking to them. Okay? I still have something to take care of. Promise me, Okay?" ... He added.  
"Y-yeah.." Sasuke's heart was beating rapidly.

"Let see. Now where are the First year student...?" He looked around and spotted a group of Student with the same necktie color. Red which indicates Freshmen students. Before going in Sauke thought to himself "Alright! Let's do this..." He walked towards the student acting all cool and  
fearless. Seconds late,r tons of his female classmates started to flock around him... Screaming and fangirling over him.

"Oh my god! You're so hot!" .. "Gyaaaa~" .."Marry me!" .. "What's your name?!" .. "You're so handsome!" .. "Is this what love at first sight feels like?!" "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" .. "Kyaaaaaaa" ..

Sasuke's eyes began to twitch and his veins started appear. His face gave an annoyed look but the girls still screamed.

"Hey! What's all this commotion? hehe." ... "He you!" A guy with a bowl haircut and thick eye brows pointed at Sasuke. "You trying to steal our girls?" ..

A girl with pink hair shouted "Shut up, Lee! We are not your girls!" ..

"Woah. I was just kidding, Sakura-chan. Take it easy..." Lee replied.

"Yeah! Shut up, Lee! Stop feeling like you handsome and own us girl!" A girl wild long ice blonde hair added ..

"Awwww. Even Ino-chan hates me?! That's it! Your going down!" Lee charged at Sasuke but was stop with a guy with black long hair and was obviously more mature than him. Don'st stop me, Neji! This guy needs a lesson." .. "There no point in starting a fight, violence doesn't solve anything.." Neji explained to Lee..

"Like you guys stand a chance against me.." Sasuke said while crossing his arms.

"Ohhhhh You're so cool!" the girls exclaimed.

Those word flipped Neji's switch "That's it! Let me at him!" ... "Hehehehehe. Neji, what about the "violence doesn't solve anything" line you just said?" Lee said while holding on to Neji. Preventing him to get to sasuke.

Then a chubby guys with a bag of chips in his grasp interrupted them "Why can't we be all just friends?" ...

"Great, now a fatso is here to save the day..." Sasuke blurted out.  
The chubby guys started emitting a black aura and his eyes turned red "WHO YOU CALLING A FATSO?! YOU JERK!" He squeezed his hands to form a fist and aimed it at Sasuke. Before it got a chance to hit Sasuke straight in the face, A tall guy in with silver hair a stopped the punch. "Children, Please behave yourselves. the ceremony is about to start." ...

"Tsk. Fine." the boy replied.

Sasuke thought to himself "This school is full of Idiots." and sighed.

"Okay every one please settle down and welcome our School President, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki."  
The sound of Naruto's name got Sasuke's attention immediately. The whole student body cheered and applauded!

"Naruto-kun! We love you!" ... "You're awesome Naruto-san!" ... "Go naruto!" ...  
Sasuke smiled... "It seems like Naruto is also loved here.." ...

"Dear fellow students, It is the beginning of a new school year and a beginning of a new chapter in our lives. Let us do our best and work together to meet our goals. I wish the best of luck to each and every one of you. Thankyou" ...

"WOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto's speech got the crowd roaring with motivation and excitement.

"Thankyou, Mr. Uzumaki for that wonderful speech. Now, everyone. Please proceed to your respective classrooms."  
And so the student went to their classrooms and settled down, including Sasuke his classmates. The same guy with the Silver stepped inside the classroom "Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Please to meet you. From this day on, I will your adviser for the entire year. Let's work together."

*END

**Hey. Guys. Sorry for making this chapter a bit boring. Hehe~ It's cause we have school again tomorrow and I'm not able to think straight. I promise you that the next chapter will be more fun and exciting! **

**Thank you! :-)**


	5. Class Trip

The next day...

Everyone was in the classroom already, they were minding their own businesses. Lee showing off to sakura but she couldn't care less because she was too busy looking at sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was catching forty winks, resting his head on his arms on top of his desk before the class would start. The door opened and Kakashi-sensei stepped inside. The students returned to their designated seats as ordered by their homeroom teacher. "Okay class..." He stated.. " I have good news! " he smiled. "We are going on a class outing.". "What?!" The entire class roared. "Seriously?!" They added. The students cannot believe what they're hearing. Murmurs and whispers suddenly came up after the huge announcement. "i wonder where we're going?" .. "This is so cool!" "I'm so excited" because of the noise, Sasuke was starting to wake up.. He lifted his head and looked around "Jeez. What the hell is up?" he asked. Sakura popped in front of him and immediately answered his question "We're going on trip! Doesn't that sound cool?". "No" Sasuke replied. Sakura ended up pouting and said "You're so mean Sasuke-kun!". He just sighed and looked at the veiw from the window... "Settle down, now.. Let me check the class that'll be with us during the trip." he browsed through the sheets of paper he had in his hands. "O-okay. We will be joined by Year 3-1" He pointed his finger on the class name and slid it across which lead his finger at Naruto's name. "Which is Mr. Uzumaki's batch.." That caught Sasuke's attention in no time. He changed his direction to Kakashi-sensei's with his eyes wide open. Of course, Kakashi-sensei knew what was going on between the two boys.

Earlier that morning, Kakashi was sent to the principal's office to dicuss some matters. "Mr. Hatake.. There is one student of your class that has gotten my interest..." the principal told Him. He pause for a minute and replied "Let me guess. Sasuke Uchiha? Am I right?" the principal just nodded. "So, what about Sasuke?" Kakashi replied. "It's not only about Sasuke, this matter also involves my son, Naruto." said the principal. "And so? What would you like me to do?" answered Kakashi. " Keep an eye on those two. Would you?". Kakashi agreed on the principal's request. "I have got the feeling that there is something that will happen between the two, so be sure that you will watch over them. Understood?" "Yes, sir."

"Okay. Our Class outing will be tomorrow. Please be sure that you will bring everything you will need. We will be going to the water park." Kakashi-sensei was quickly interrupted by the class' shouting. "W-water park?" Sasuke said out of frustration. "What's wrong sasuke? You afraid of a little water?" teased Lee. "It's not that, You Idiot" Sasuke answered back but he knew in his head that it was it. Sasuke never really learned how to swim... He kept thinking in his mind how will he deal with this situation that is up ahead. He released a big sigh "Whatever."

Later that day Sasuke went back to his apartment. He opened the door and turned on the lights. He threw himself on the bed and grabbed the pillow right next to him and covered his face. "Uhhhhhhh!" he groaned. He removed the pillow from his face and threw it to the ground. He placed his arm on his forehead and just stared at the ceiling. His sight was beginning to get blurry because of sleepiness. He closed his eyes and fell asleep...

Cring... crinnggg... crinngggg* "Uhh." cring... cringggg.. crinnggg* "Uhhh!" Sasuke reached his arm over his bed's head rest and grabbed the alarm clock. He placed it in front of his face and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened as he caught a clear veiw of the time "SHIT!" He hoped out of his bed and rushed to the shower. A few minutes later, he stepped out still wearing a towel around his waist and opened his closet and grabbed his uniform. Meanwhile at school... "Jeez! Where is Sasuke?" Lee complained to his teacher. Kakashi looked around and saw Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki!'" he shouted. Naruto scanned the area and checked who called out his name, his eyes met with kakashi-sensei gesturing him to come over, which he did. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "I need you to check on someone." his sensei replied. "Umm. Sure but who?" questioned the boy. "Sasuke Uchiha." Said kakashi as he handed a note to Naruto which had Sasuke's address. The boy opened the note and just nodded. "Now go, we can't leave without him." kakashi added. "Yes sir." and then Naruto headed off. Kakashi was left there waving good-bye to Naruto accompanied by a mild evil laugh. Lee, sakura and Ino, who were standing behind him was weirded out. "Uhh. Sensei? Are you okay?" Lee asked. "I'm fine, Lee. Hehehe" Kakashi replied. "Are you sure?" Ino asked. "Yes. I'm sure" answered kakashi. "You're not plotting anything are you, Sensei?" Sakura added. He moved in closer to the children's face and said "Do you really want to know?". Chills went down Lee, Sakura and Ino's spine. "N-no! Sir!" and then left. "Kids today."

Sasuke still getting ready heard a knock on his apartment door. Knock-knock* "Damn it. Who is it now?" he walked to the door with only his towel around his waist. Funny thing is, he did not notice it. He reached the door, twisted the knob and opened it "What do you-". To his surprise, It was Naruto. He stepped back and tripped over an elevation on the ground. The knot of the towel on his waist became loose and the towel fell of as he hit the ground. Both him and Naruto was speechless. Naruto, just standing infront of the entrance, staring at Sasuke lying on the ground. Naked... "S-sasuke?" His face turned red like a ripe tomato. Sasuke was the same as Naruto, "D-dont look!" He struggled to cover his private areas as Naruto turned away... 


End file.
